deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Godzilla vs Stoneheart
Prelude Another battle of giants! We have the King of the Monsters, Godzilla, here to fight Stoneheart from Miraculous Ladybug! (Note: We will use Godzilla from the 2014 film, Godzilla) Interlude Boomstick: So many giant things. Godzilla is badass! My favorite. Wiz: Yeah. Also I watched the origin episode for Miraculous Ladybug, and they have a giant monster-type villain, Stoneheart. Boomstick: I know. Just imagine if they fought. Wiz: Hey, let’s have them fight. Boomstick: Yeah! History Wiz: Okay, time to tell of their histories. Boomstick: Right. Godzilla is the last of a species of ancient alpha predator who existed millions of years before humans, when the Earth was riddled with radioactivity. When the levels of radioactivity subsided, Godzilla and creatures like him went down near the core to obtain radiation and go dormant. When the first nuclear submarine reached the lower depths, they accidentally awakened Godzilla. However, Godzilla dissappeared when the Americans tested the Nuclear Bomb on him in 1954. However, he reappeared to take out the MUTOs. He kills the male, and kills the female by blasting atomic fire down her throat! Wiz: I know, he was amazing! Now, Stoneheart appeared when Ivan was Akumatized by Hawkmoth. He rampaged through Paris, and special forces were ineffective. However, Ladybig and Cat Noir defeated him. Unfortunately, The Akuma was not purified, and Stoneheart reappeared, and heads for the Eiffel Tower. Luckily, this time, Ladybug purifies the Akuma, and saves Ivan. Boomstick: Yep. Now, time for the stats. Stats Wiz: Okay. Godzillla is 108.204 meters (approximately 355 feet) tall, has a tail that is 550 feet long, and weighs 90,000 tons. He has a roar that can be heard from 3 miles away! He has an atomic fire attack, including the ”kiss of death,” along with excellent durability, strength, strong jaws, and great physical power. Boomstick: Yep! Now, Stoneheart varies in height, since he grows whenever he’s attacked. Along with this ability, he has great strength and durability. Wiz: Yep. Now, in The words of Dr. Serizawa,”Let them fight.” Boomstick: certainly. Battle! Paris, France. Largest city in France, and is plain suitable. Godzilla is going to destroy Stoneheart to restore balance. Stoneheart has been trashing the city. Special Forces have attacked him. He is now measered at approximately 40 meters in height, after attacks from the special units. However, they have been crashed, and are unable to combat him as he destroys buildings. Suddenly, they are getting a bogey from the Atlantic, which is heading up the Robert towards the city. Now, to fight them both, they are getting attack helicopters. As Ladybug and Cat Noir chase Stoneheart to the river. Suddenly, an enormous wave of water erupts from the river. Once it subsides, their stands Godzilla.“There are two Akumas?” Ladybug says in confusion.“ “No, it’s Gojira,” Dr Serizawa comes up and says.”Do not fight him, he is here to restore balance.” “But he might kill Ivan, the stone being over there.” Meanwhile, Godzilla roars at Stoneheart. Fight! Stoneheart jumps at Godzilla. Godzilla grabs Stoneheart, and bites into his kneck. A crack is heard, and Stoneheart roars In anger as he grows slightly. He punches at Godzilla’s snout, but Godzilla merely growls, and throws Stoneheart, across Paris. Stoneheart erupts from the rubble, with crack marks, but even taller. “Sergeant, Stoneheart has doubled in height, but still smaller than Godzilla.” Stoneheart charges at Godzilla, and Godzilla stomps towards Stoneheart. Godzilla grabs Stoneheart by the throat, thrusting him forward, and biting into him. Stoneheart grew slightly while sliding across Paris. Godzilla throws him down, and steps on him forcefully. Stoneheart grows slightly. As Godzilla’s foot presses Stoneheart into the ground, Stoneheart grabs his leg, and pulls him down. Stoneheart lunges with a fist facing Godzilla, punching him in the gills. Godzilla roars In frustration, and tail whips Stoneheart before Stoneheart can return for seconds. Attack choosers shoot at Stone heart, who is now 100 meters. As Stoneheart stomps towards the helicopters, and glares at Ladybug, he is blasted form behind by atomic fire. Stoneheart grows while falling over. Godzilla grabs his head, and his jaws are pried open. As Stoneheart attempts to get Godzilla off him, Atomic Fire shoots down his throat. Stoneheart is decapitated, and an akuma comes from him. K.O. Following words Wiz: It did not matter how big or powerful Stoneheart became, he was outclassed by Godzilla in each aspect. Plus, ironically, as Stoneheart grew, it actually made him easier for Godzilla to fight, because it made him slower, and more of a target. Boomstick: Correct. And so, Godzilla wins! On the Next Deathbattle... Godzilla vs the Colossal Titan. Don’t miss it! Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Monster' Themed death battles Category:'Kaiju' Themed Death Battles Category:Giant Themed Death Battles Category:John Gojira Category:'Hero vs. Villain' themed Death Battles